Parasect's Pizza: Olivine Beach
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Prequel to Parasect's Pizza that follows the younger years of a few of the mains and some others. Told through a series of letters and postcards between characters.
1. Start It Up

**((ZweI's back again! This is a prequel story to Parasect's Pizza, told by way of letters sent between the characters. There will be new characters in this story, though most of them don't mean all that much to the canon. Just a few bits and pieces of the characters' back-stories and such, and how the characters all connect with one another. Enjoy?))**

One: Start It Up

 **2-20-2002**

 _Dear Acire,_

 _So Dad gave me a Pokemon Egg for my birthday! I'm excited to see what will hatch from it! It's blue with sharp spines, and there's a small white spot near the bottom. I'm not sure what Pokemon has eggs like that..._

 _Anyway, I really miss you. It's been over two years since you left, and we all miss you terribly. It's different without you around. I mean, there's NOTHING to do here in Olivine besides hanging out at the Gym or the beach. Jasmine just keeps getting stronger. All of her Steelix are practically indestructible!_

 _But please, write to me soon?_

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-14-2002**

 _AUTUMN!_

 _How are things? I haven't seen you in a few weeks, so I figured I'd drop you a line. Kiko really wants to see you. I'm sorry if I haven't been around, either, but my mom has tossed me into her band, so I've been staying pretty busy practicing my flute. My aunt Goji is also teaching me the bass guitar, and I think I'm getting good._

 _So what's been going on in Cianwood, other than school and swimming? How's your mom and Jenny? I'm so jealous that you have a Krabby!_

 _Anyway, I miss you, and I hope we can talk in person soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-18-2003**

 _My dearest February,_

 _I'm sorry that young Clemont demolished you and Gaara, but you shouldn't be that surprised. The kid is a GOD of a Gym Leader. We even hear about him here in Johto._

 _Anyway, so things are going okay here. Stingly is still a Kakuna, and it's difficult to train a Pokemon that can hardly move, but I'm getting there. Soon she'll be a badass Beedrill and demolish everyone in my path. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HA-CHOO!_

 _Also, my mother's husband has been away on work for close to three months, so everyone's pretty happy, even Strawberry. How're your folks doing?_

 _Catch you on the flip side, hon!_

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-27-2003**

 _SHANIA!_

 _I hope my last few letters haven't made you feel bad. I just don't have that much to do outside of school, so I write a LOT. I'm sure you have a huge stack of letters from me when you finally get the time to write back._

 _Jenny's getting HUGE! By the time she's a Kingler no one will look at me the wrong way! I'll be the coolest thing on the whole beach! xD_

 _Anywho, I miss you and Kiko terribly. I brag to all my friends about how you have a Glaceon, and they trip out. We simply MUST hang together this summer. I'd like to hear your mom's band, especially if you'll be playing the flute. I also wouldn't mind meeting the rest of her Eeveelutions and making more alcohol jokes about them. TEE HEE!_

 _With much love,_

 _Autumn Leaves_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-8-2003**

 _To my wonderful Kiwi,_

 _I reserve my right to be stunned by my defeat at the hands of Clemont, as Gaara should have had a clear advantage, seeing as Sandshrew is Ground-Type, and all his Pokemon were Electric-Type. XP_

 _Anyway, things are quite great here. Lumiose has to be the best city in the world. So much to do, so many sights to see. I wish you could visit me here._

 _I will count the songs until you reply. Love,_

 _February Stars_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **12-7-2003**

 _Dear Acire,_

 _So I made a friend at school today. I'm sure that sounds lame, but whatever! She's this really cute girl from somewhere in Sinnoh. Eterna City, I think. She has a Bulbasaur named Yggdrasil, and he and Domino made friends fast. It's funny to see a Dratini play with a Bulbasaur._

 _Anyway, so you still haven't written back or come to visit, but that's okay. I'll still write to you, even if Mom won't anymore. I just wish you would respond. I miss you, and today makes four years. Happy birthday, by the way..._

 _I love you. Come home._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-10-2004**

 _Azure,_

 _So, Canalave is still a drag, but I have Christina to keep me company. Thank you for giving me a Piplup. I'd be so alone without my Pokemon. I miss you so much. I think I'm going to catch up to you one day if I can ever leave this awful city. Being surrounded by fish is miserable._

 _So how is the adventurer's life? You said you're staying in Veilstone? I wish I could be there! I hear the music scene is divine._

 _I love you, brotato!_

 _Fuchsia_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **6-9-2004**

 _HEIM!_

 _So this visit to Celadon isn't a COMPLETE drag. I mean, my cousin Pomegranate has some Ghost Pokemon, which I love, and Leader Erika lets us hang out and battle at the Gym. It's strange that I noticed, but you don't see many guys there..._

 _The rest of my folks aren't so much fun, though. Moms and her brother like to argue, and they don't stop 'til Nana smacks them around. It's fun to watch her put 'em in their places, but I mostly just hang out with Yggdrasil, Pom and her Haunter, Beekeeper. (Don't ask, there's no telling where she got that name.)_

 _Anyway, I can't wait to come home. I miss you and Domino. We should go explore the underwater caves while it's still summertime. We always seem to find cool junk there._

 _See you soon,_

 _Smoke_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **7-1-2004**

 _To the one who was once my sister:_

 _Mom wrote to you repeatedly, with no response. I wrote to you INCESSANTLY, to no avail. This will be the last you hear from me, as you obviously don't care about us._

 _The nature of this letter is to inform you that Dad is dead. He was killed in an accident while working a few weeks ago. The night before that, all he talked about was how much he wanted to see you, but I'm sure that will be of no interest to you. I also just found out that my best friend, my ONLY friend, will be moving across the continent in a few months, so all I have is Mom and Domino. Again, you probably don't care._

 _I only wanted to see you again, but now if I never saw you it would be too soon. You need not worry about Mom and I. We'll get by since that's what Ericksons do. Not that you'd know._

 _I hope you fill with dread and regret when you read this letter. I hope you wish you could take back every ill word you spoke of him. And most of all..._

 _I HOPE YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL!_

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **9-10-2004**

 _My dear Autumn,_

 _I can't believe I only saw you once this summer. Band practice and work devoured all my time. Flaaffy Taaffy Sweet Shop will take it out of you! I wish it could be like it was last summer, but Lemon and I both have to work now since Lyric's injured._

 _You're my best friend in the world, don't ever forget that. I know it seems like I forget about you, and I'm sorry for that, but I just have so much going on all the time now. Maybe we can do something cool some weekend. How about a shopping spree at the Department Store in Goldenrod, my treat? They have the best stuff there. They have the Vile Plumes' music there._

 _I can't wait!_

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-20-2004**

 _Heimdall!_

 _THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POCKY! If you weren't a million miles away, I'd GLOMP you! But anyway..._

 _A job at Parasect's Pizza? That sounds amazing. They don't have Parasect's in Sinnoh. Well, there's one in Hearthome City, but that's out of Mom's way. We go on weekends sometimes when Mom works overtime and makes mad cheddah!_

 _So, on a somber note, Yggdrasil is no longer with me. We were exploring a mountain that ended up being a volcano, and a lava deposit nearly fell on both of us. He pushed me out of the way with his vines only to be burned to death. I cried every night for some time, but I remembered that he mated with an Ivysuar sometime before. So, I got in touch with that Trainer, and she gave me one of Yggy's eggs._

 _Yusuke, Mom's Riolu, evolved into Lucario also, and he's incredible! I draw him all the time. He's been my muse since Yggy's death, but Yggdrasil the Second should hatch soon, so I'll have a new artistic inspiration._

 _Well, bro, I miss you. I hope you're getting by well without the coolest girl on the continent. XD_

 _Until next time, Pizza Guy_

 _Smoke_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **1-11-2005**

 _My dear sister Cloudy,_

 _Yes, Veilstone City was breathtaking. The local music scene is very promising. If you start a band, you should TOTALLY try to get gigs there. You'll meet tons of great people there. There's also much to see in Veilstone, lots of distractions. Best of all, it doesn't smell like a pile of Magikarp and Feebas._

 _I have almost all Sinnoh's badges; just Sunyshore is left, but they seem to have a power outage of some sort. I hear their whole city runs on solar power, so I guess a panel issue is to blame._

 _I think I'll go to Unova next. It's far away, sure, but I bet it's a cool place. Then again, I might just go back to Veilstone and try to get into music. Do you want to start a band, Cloudy? You play that ocarina pretty well, and you weren't bad on the keys when I left._

 _I hope you get out of Canalave alive, sis._

 _Azure_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-18-2005**

 _February,_

 _I'm leaving Violet City. I threw my mother's husband out of her house. He hit her again, and I proved to him that if he valued his life it would be the last time. He left in a rage and drank himself to death, according to local authorities. My mother and siblings are better off, as awful as it is to say such a thing._

 _I'm going to train Stingly until she's strong as all hell and I can get a passport, at which time I shall come to Kalos and see you. I can't wait. I'll try to count the songs, but I fear I will lose track._

 _I love you, my crimson-haired beauty._

 _Kiwi_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-5-2005**

 _Autumn,_

 _The Apricorns have disbanded for the time being. We no longer have the time or the inspiration to play or write music._

 _I also don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope it's soon._

 _Shania Berries_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **8-4-2005**

 _BROTATO! I STARTED A BAND! Well, almost._

 _I met this girl named Rachael (pronounced Ruh-Kee-Uhl) Waters. She sings like a Chatot and plays a mean guitar. She knows a drummer from Eterna City that she's going to see about, so all we need is a bassist. This is gonna be HUGE!_

 _I miss you, Azure, and I can't wait for you to hear us!_

 _Fuchsia_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **9-2-2005**

 _CLOUDY! I'M COMING HOME!_

 _So, I just smashed this Pokemon League, and I'll be home in a few days. If I fix up my bass guitar, could I join your band?_

 _Love you,_

 _Azure_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **12-24-2005**

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS KIWI!_

 _Gaara and I devoured the pocky you sent us, and thank you for the Vile Plumes record. I LOVE IT! They're the coolest thing ever. I hope they tour in Kalos._

 _So you found a Larvitar abandoned? Who would toss aside such an incredible Pokemon? Poor guy. I'm glad you took him in, though._

 _I can't wait until you get here, love._

 _February_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **2-20-2006**

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *GLOMP*_

 _Ygg the Second just evolved into a Venusaur, and I have two badges from Snowpoint City and Eterna City. Yggdrasil DEMOLISHED Gardenia. As far as Grass-Type Leaders go, she's got nothing on Erika. Also, the Vile Plumes apparently have started playing a new song in concert. It's called 'Neurotoxin', and it's supposed to be on their next record._

 _Anyway, until next time, Heimdall!_

 _Smoke_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-15-2006**

 _SMOKE! Thanks for the birthday wish!_

 _Also, I'm obsessed with 'Neurotoxin'. I blame you for this. Thanks!_

 _The coolest thing ever happened the other day: I was at the Cafe' waiting for my Volcano Burger, and this girl asked me to play a song. Well, a few beats in she pulls a flute from her bag and starts to play along, and we played and sang together like we'd been at it for years! THE WHOLE CAFE' CLAPPED FOR US, SMOKE!_

 _Her name is Shania Berries from Ecruteak City. I know you want a description, so I'll do my best: she's my height with shoulder-length deep purple hair, tanned skin, rectangular glasses and lavender eyes. She plays flute and bass guitar, and she's looking to start a band with her brother. I'm going to jam with them as soon as I can._

 _I miss you, Steamy. Keep at the whole adventure thing._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-30-2006**

 _Autumn,_

 _I miss you so much! This summer, you have to come see my new band, if we're up to speed enough to play shows. We have yet to decide on a name, but Lemon and I have found a guitarist: Heimdall Erickson, an impressive specimen whose riffs are heavier than Snorlax. He has a fair singing voice, too. Lemon's new boyfriend is in another band, but they're having struggles, and Lem is trying to convince him to jump into our project. That'd work out so well because he's a monster on the guitar._

 _Anywho, how's life? School any better? How's Jenny? YOU HAVE A KINGLER! THAT'S SO COOL!_

 _Love you, ladydude!_

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/


	2. It's Time

Two: It's Time

 **10-20-2006**

 _Mom,_

 _So I'll be leaving for Kalos tomorrow. I can't remember if I mentioned it at the house the other day or not. If I did, oh well, I'm trying to keep you all informed. I'll miss you all terribly._

 _So Morgan kicks ass at the Gym. I'm glad Falkner is showing him the ways of a great Bird Keeper. Spirit and Strawberry are growing so fast, too._

 _Anyway, I love you guys. Give my regards to Woem also. He's the coolest Persian ever!_

 _Love,_

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-11-2006**

 _Heimdall,_

 _So I now have a Litwick! It's like a ghost candle, in case you don't know already. Her name is Kerosene. Marceline is a Golbat now, also._

 _You said Blackberry did join the band? I remember him. He used to panhandle by the Department Store in Goldenrod. He's REALLY good!_

 _Anyway, not much else to say. See ya!_

 _Smoke_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **1-27-2007**

 _Shania,_

 _It's nice to know you're having such a great time with your new friend Heimdall. Good enough to forget about your best friend, I assume. I've written a huge stack of letters since your last one and have yet to receive any response. You're the only friend I have, and I'm not even sure if I have you anymore. I didn't think some boy could make you change so much, but I guess you weren't what I thought of you._

 _I'm done. I hope I never see or hear your band. What the hell kind of name is the Two Towers? Sounds like folk music, not heavy music. Goodbye forever._

 _Your used-to-be-best friend._

\/\/\/\/\/

 **2-10-2007**

 _Vermillion,_

 _I'm not sure how to say this, but I can't deal with the distance anymore. I want to break up or whatever. I think it would be better for both of us._

 _Goodbye._

 _Cerulean Sheer_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-19-2007**

 _To the one called Autumn,_

 _I don't appreciate you talking to my bandmate that way. From what I hear, she's not seen you in almost three years, meaning you have made little effort to visit her. She's also seen no letters from you, according to Lemon. If you feel like I stole your best friend or anything, I'm terribly sorry. The girl is allowed more than one friend._

 _I call for your immediate apology._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Heimdall, a concerned bandmate and friend._

 _P.S. - ECRUTEAK CITY ONCE HAD TWO TOWERS IN IT! THAT'S WHERE THE NAME COMES FROM, NOT FROM TOLKIEN! Tolkien is amazing, though._

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-22-2007**

 _Cerulean,_

 _Being the sort of person you are, I would prefer not to know the reason you wish to part ways with me. I totally didn't cry my eyes out for 45 minutes and almost break my splash cymbal from drumming too hard after I read your letter. In fact, I agree, it would probably be good for us. After all, you decided that it's what we need, so of course, it's for the best._

 _Disregard all that, because I don't mean it. I think you are a rat bastard for not telling me you felt this way BEFORE you moved to Castelia City, Unova and made ZERO contact with me for a year straight. You probably only sent me a letter because you ran out of girls to seduce. Even so, I wish you the best, because I do care about you. That being said, if you were on fire, I'd pour kerosene over you instead of water._

 _Goodbye forever, my darling, whether I was everything you thought I'd be or not,_

 _Vermillion_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **4-7-2007**

 _SMOKE! WE GOT A GIG!_

 _The Underground 'Palace' in Goldenrod booked us! We're playing with Mountain of Ghosts and the Mega Stones next week. I wish you could come watch, Steamy. We're gonna be HUGE!_

 _Did you like the two songs I sent you? 'The Ancients' Secrets' was inspired by a trip to the Ruins of Alph. Lemon turned on his Poke_ _'_ _gear radio in the Ruins and heard this creepy tune on a frequency with no station. I recorded it and learned to play it, and we made a brutal heavy song off of it. 'The Night's Watch' is based on a book._

 _Anyway, I've gotta get back to practice. Love ya._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **6-13-2007**

 _Dearest Autumn,_

 _I'm sorry for everything. I guess we are done for. It's been real, hon. I'll miss you forever._

 _Shania_

 _'So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.'_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **7-7-2007**

 _Mom,_

 _KALOS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PLACE IN THE WORLD! We visited this city called Laverre, which is full of faerie folklore, and I wish I could live there. Lumiose is an incredible city, too. I'm trying to get a job at one of the restaurants or cafes. Restaurant Le Wow is the only one that's given me any hope. They said they were full up, but they liked my answers to their questions._

 _February is doing well, too. Gaara, her Sandslash, loves me. He and Link get along pretty well. Red plays piano, by the way, and she's incredible. She has this tune she wrote called 'Diner Drag', and I'm kind of obsessed with it._

 _Anyway, I love and miss you and the kids. Be sure to hug them for me._

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **10-10-2007**

 _Fuchsia,_

 _I wasn't sure how to tell you this in person, but this city is soon to be the death of me. I'm tired of being afraid to bump into him, and that could happen pretty much anywhere in Sinnoh. I have to leave this place. I'm really sorry._

 _I'm going to Johto since I hear it's a gorgeous place year-round. Here's hoping that's true. I'll really miss you and Breezy and the others, and playing and writing music with Judgment of Arceus has made the last two years of my life the best I've had, but I can't bear to be in the same country as that bastard Dennis Thorn._

 _I love you, and I'm sorry this happened. Maybe when I'm better we can try the whole music thing again. Until next time,_

 _Rachael Waters_

(Letter lost in transit)

\/\/\/\/\/

 **12-20-2007**

 _Heimdall_

 _I've been trying to gather the courage to write to you. I know I haven't been the best sibling, and I'd like to remedy that. I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear, but it's true._

 _I couldn't deal with them any longer. I was selfish to leave, but I could not face them after. I missed so much of your life because of my attitude. You probably don't even remember me, or you wish that you didn't at least._

 _I've done a lot of soul-searching and realized I was awful to you. I was terrible to Shadow and Bragi, and my life has been a living hell because of it. I'm sure you would be glad to know your hopes came true._

 _I don't even know why I'm writing this since I won't send it to you. I guess putting my thoughts on paper might help me. Oh, well._

 _No need to leave my name._

(Never mailed)

\/\/\/\/\/

 **2-14-2008**

 _Heimdall_

 _Sorry, I haven't written much, but there hasn't been much to write about. I've been in Jubilife City for awhile because I ran short on funds, and I've been working at a record shop called Rapidash Records. The tunes you sent me were incredible. I can't wait to hear more._

 _I really think you and Shania would make a nice couple, though. I mean, two couples in the same band would be something to brag about._

 _Anyway, until next time,_

 _Smoke_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **8-4-2008**

 _Breezy,_

 _I guess I'm leaving Canalave City. I have the Gym Badge, and Christina is a Prinplup, plus I have a Ponyta named Kellin. I think I'm ready for adventure. I KNOW I'm ready to leave this city and its fishy stench behind. There's a Gym in Oreburgh City, so I'll head there first._

 _I'm sorry the band fell out. I don't know what happened to the redhead who won't be named, but she was what held us together._

 _Have fun on your new adventure in Kalos, Brotato_

 _Cloudy_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **9-7-2008**

 _Steamy,_

 _The Two Towers disbanded a while ago. Since then, Lemon and Blackberry have moved to Goldenrod City together, and Shania has been recruited by a singer from Cerulean City named Manfred Quinn. He's supposed to be incredible, and she's moved to Kanto. I think I'm going on a badge quest._

 _I hope you raise enough money to finish off the Sinnoh region. It would be amazing to see you again._

 _Til next time,_

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-11-2008**

 _Mom,_

 _I'm leaving Kalos. Back to Johto for me. I used to know someone here, but I don't anymore. She told me she didn't love me the way she did before. I knew it was coming, I just didn't want to believe it._

 _I can't wait to see you and Strawberry. I think I'll stay in or around Goldenrod for awhile, but I'll visit you guys first thing. I love you all, and I'm sorry I ran halfway across the world for some woman._

 _I've got a plane to catch. Until then,_

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I hope it's not terribly easy to tell how I feel about some of these backstory characters. Because hate is a strong word, but I really, really, REALLY don't like some of them. WAHAH!))**


	3. All I Want

Three: All I Want

 **3-14-2009**

 _Shania,_

 _The band is called Manny Quinn and the Usual Stiffs... Sweet Lugia, that's awesome! I can't wait to hear some tunes. What sort of music can I expect?_

 _So I now have a traveling companion. Shannon Kiwi from Violet City. He's apparently also lived in Kanto and even the Kalos region. Whatever the case, he is an impressive specimen. His favorite band is the Vile Plumes, which means he has incredible taste in music. We actually met because I was playing 'Neurotoxin' and he started singing it._

 _We both just demolished Whitney and her damnable Miltank, so we're on our way to Ecruteak City. I'll say hello to Acai and Lyric while we're there._

 _Love and peace, Nia_

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-17-2009**

 _Mom,_

 _I've found a companion with whom to scour Johto and smash its Gyms. Heimdall Erickson from Olivine City. We have three Badges apiece: We both have Goldenrod's, I have Violet's and Azalea Town's, and he has Olivine's and Mahogany Town's. We've just arrived in Ecruteak City. He's visiting some old friends right now, and I'm checking out the Kimono dancers. They train so hard it's unreal. AND THEY ALL HAVE EEVEELUTIONS!_

 _Anyway, after we take down Morty we're gonna try and rest for a moment, so I'll see about visiting. I love you guys._

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-5-2009**

 _Breezy, I hate Sinnoh!_

 _Everyone here is all the same! Even Veilstone City wasn't incredible. I mean, I caught a few concerts there, but all the bands play the same sort of music: digga-digga-weedly-weedly-SHRIEK-SNARL-GROWL-drop. I miss Judgment of Arceus. We were the only band I know about that didn't sound like this. Of course, we had talent, brotato._

 _Anyway, I'm stuck in Snowpoint City, THE COLDEST PLACE IN THE DAMN WORLD, because I want an Abomasnow, but I can't find a Snover. As soon as I find one and raise it to an Abomasnow, I'm smashing my way out of this frozen waste and demolishing the Sinnoh League. Then I'm going to Kanto to see the Legendary Birds._

 _Catch you later, Brotato_

 _Fuchsia_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **6-2-2009**

 _Orange,_

 _So I'm gone for no more than a week, and I come back to find that you've moved to another region to start a band. Gee, thanks, asshole. Just leave me in this dead town to die with no friends._

 _I understand the need to leave, aspirations and whatnot, but a little warning would have been nice. I'm going to miss you and your scruffy orange hair, James Soda._

 _Write back, you ass._

 _Raspberry Juice_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **7-7-2009**

 _HEIMDALL!_

 _We kind of sound like Brand New mixed with the Vile Plumes, but I'm surprised we can even write anything. Manny and this drummer have stylistic differences, and I like Manny's sort of music more. Also, Manny has taken up this girlfriend named Tabitha, and I'm not sure about her. I mean, I'M not looking at him that way, but something about her irks me... Oh yeah, everything._

 _Oh well, I have to get back to practicing. Until next time._

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **9-4-2009**

 _STEAMY!_

 _So you only have Sunyshore City and the League left? Awesome SAUCE!_

 _Well, we just made it through this awful Victory Road, and now that we're rested up, we're on our way to take out this Pokemon League. Our battle with Clair was breathtaking. She took us two-on-one, and Domino and Link smashed everything she sent out. A Dragonite and a Tyranitar battling side-by-side is quite a thing to behold._

 _After we smash the League, we're gonna part ways for a time. We've written some music together and junk, but we've lost the inspiration. He's going to Kanto, and I'm not sure what I'm doing. I have to visit Mom first of all, but who knows?_

 _Now I'll have THREE people to write to, and probably no time to write to them. Anyway, I miss you, Smoke. Until next time._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **10-12-2009**

 _Fuchsia, I understand._

 _Sinnoh is an awful place, though the Pokemon found there are amazing. A few cities are pretty nice, like Jubilife and Sunyshore, but Canalave can ruin an entire region for someone._

 _Anyway, there's a city here in Kalos you would love: Laverre City is a fairy city. The Gym Leader even uses Fairy-Type Pokemon. They're supposed to be an ancient Type, according to local mythology, and until recently they were thought to be extinct. Interesting, huh?_

 _I miss you, Cloudy. Have fun._

 _Azure_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-20-2009**

 _Shannon,_

 _So I've decided I'm going to Hoenn. There's a party on a cruise ship that docking here tomorrow, and a mysterious redhead from Sinnoh has two tickets. We battled on the beach the other day and became friends. Her name is Rachael (apparently pronounced Ruh-Kee-Uhl) Waters, and she's a Normal-Type enthusiast. Her Zangoose is incredible._

 _She's bound for Hoenn to search for new Pokemon, and it's supposed to be a wonderful place, with leagues upon leagues of ocean. I'll take TONS of pictures!_

 _Have good times and great battles in Kanto. They should be easy-greasy._

 _Farewell, brother_

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-23-2009**

 _Razz, I'm sorry._

 _I was supposed to tell you, but my Poke'gear was acting stupid and wouldn't let me call or text._

 _Anyway, I hope work's going well. You still make the best coffee in Johto. So the band I joined is called Blast Burn. Well, that's the name we want, but it might be taken by some punks from Kanto. They all call our sound 'rapcore' but I think of it as a Rage Against the Machine sort of sound._

 _Well, I wrote back, so I'm not completely evil anymore, right? I miss you, Greenie._

 _Orange_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **12-21-2009**

 _Heimdall_

 _I'm glad you stuck around long enough to spend my birthday with me, but I still miss you. I took up a gig at Parasect's for extra moneys. Mina talks about you sometimes. She's running the place now, and she's great at it. She whips these youngsters into shape quick, or they're gone in a few days. She says I might be moving up soon._

 _So how's Hoenn, and the redhead? Did you ask her out yet?_

 _Later, Viking, and Happy Solstice._

 _Steamy_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **1-7-2010**

 _Heimdall, rescue me!_

 _This tour is killing me. Manny and Aemon are playing tug-of-war with me, and the only one losing is me. They can hardly stand each other, and we can barely make it from show to show. Manny keeps emotionally collapsing, and I don't know how to help him. I can't take much more of this._

 _Also, Tabitha is great at making herself scarce when Manny's emotions take over. I mean, they barely see one another, because she's pretty much raising her kid sister, and he's off on tour._

 _I'm beginning to wish that I had never left Ecruteak. I had a great gig at the Sweet Shop in Goldenrod and awesome people all around me. Of course, if I hadn't left, all my friends would be gone, and I'd be stuck there._

 _I miss you, Heim, and I'm sorry for wasting my whole letter ranting. How's Hoenn and Rachael?_

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **1-14-2010**

 _SHAY!_

 _I'm sorry to hear that your tour is going so badly. I hope things get better._

 _So, the wonderful Blackberry Vines has found us a great second guitarist that can also sing quite well. He calls himself William Thompson. He's a guard at the north gate of the City. All we need is bass and heavy vox now. Also, we've revamped that song we wrote with you and Heim, 'The Ancients' Secrets'. Thompson takes Heim's leads to new levels, and Blackberry's riffs are much tighter._

 _Speaking of Heim, how are things with him? Smoke said he left Johto with some girl. I wonder if she's jealous. That would be ironic, wouldn't it?_

 _Again, I hope things get better, sis._

 _Lemon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **4-16-2010**

 _Heimdall!_

 _So, I'm in Cerulean City with four badges... and a traveling companion... who also happens to be my girlfriend. I met her at the Nugget Bridge and beat her in a battle, then I asked her to go out with me if I could beat Misty. She said she'd go whether I beat Misty or not, and we went to the cape and talked the night away._

 _Her name is Fuchsia Skye, and she knows Rachael, apparently._

 _Anyway, what's buzzing, cousin?_

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **6-11-2010**

 _SHANNON! AND FUCHSIA!_

 _Rachael gave her regards to Fuchsia shortly before we parted ways. She's staying in Petalburg City to train at Norman's Gym. We wrote this beautiful song the last night we saw each other. We were hanging out on the beach at Route 104. Seeing as they were her lyrics, it's her song, I guess._

 _Anyway, Domino and I flew to back to Lilycove, and I met the most incredible person at the museum. Her name is Vermillion Summer, and I think she walked out of a dream. She plays, like, EVERY instrument: percussion, guitar, ocarina, kalimba. (YES, SHE PLAYS KALIMBA! IT'S WONDERFUL!)_

 _Well, this will be the last letter I can send for a while, since the last two Gyms of the Hoenn League are on islands in the middle of the ocean, and I'm certain I won't find a post office at the bottom of the sea. YOU WOULD LOVE THIS COUNTRY! We have to come here in the future, brother._

 _Love, peace and burger grease, Kiwi_

 _Heimdall_

\

 _Dearest Shania,_

 _I'm terribly sorry to hear about your touring troubles. I'll pray for you guys. There's enough ocean around here that Lugia might hear me, haha._

 _So, Rachael and I have parted ways, and I'm now traveling with the girl of my dreams. Vermillion Summer of Verdanturf Town, Hoenn. She's amazing, beautiful and a monumentally talented musician. I won't get to write again for awhile because we have to cross this 'Great Sea' to reach the last two Gyms._

 _Again, I hope things get better, Shay._

 _Heimdall_

\

 _Steamy! Are you running Parasect's yet?_

 _So, I'm going to be traversing a vast ocean to find my last two Gym Badges. Fear not, though, I have a wonderful companion to make the voyage with me. Vermillion Summer, the most amazing woman ever._

 _That being said, I don't know when I'll write to you next. I'll be returning home after we defeat this Pokemon League. I can't wait to see you again._

 _Until next time,_

 _Heimdall_

\/\/

 _Everyone,_

 _I've met a guy, Heimdall Erickson of Johto. As soon as we cross the ocean and finish the Badge quest, I'm bringing him to meet you guys. I can't wait to see you all again. I think you'll all love him._

 _I love and miss you guys,_

 _Vermillion_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **7-7-2010**

 _Fuchsia,_

 _Mom just sent me a letter from Rachael. She couldn't remember where you said to send_

 _your mail. I'll ship it to Saffron. I'm sure it will find its way to you from there._

 _I didn't read the letter but I did notice it's postmarked_ _ **2007**_ _! I wonder what she was trying to tell you._

 _Anyway, I love you, Cloudy. You and your new boyfriend have fun beating up Gyms in Kanto._

 _Azure_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/


	4. Looking Up

Four: Looking Up

 **9-18-2010**

 _Heimdall,_

 _I've met a few people in Rustboro City. Karma Jewel, Vanilla Bean, and Sara Sanchez. Karma and Sara came to Hoenn from Mistralton City, Unova, and 'Nilla is apparently from Veilstone City, Sinnoh. They've been playing music together for a while, and they invited me to jam the other day. It was magical. I played them the song we wrote, and it just came to life. They begged me to join the band, which is called Piercing Veilstone. I think they only wanted the song, 'A Dream Amid the Waves', but I have a new gig!_

 _We're writing songs together, and everything we write is beautiful. I can't wait to record something and send it to you._

 _Until next time,_

 _Rachael_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **9-22-2010**

 _LEMON! I MISS YOU!_

 _I'm still waiting for that new music, you rat. Speaking of music, Aemon has parted ways with us, but we found a fitting replacement. Her name is Cherry Blossom. We're also changing styles in favor of alternative pop or something to that end. I might trade in my bass for my flute, man. Tabitha wants to play keys, and she isn't half bad._

 _MANNY MARRIED HER! They're beautiful together, surprisingly, and Manny's happier than I've ever seen him. Our music is much happier now, which is better for all of us._

 _Anyway, I love you, brother. Give my regards to Vines and Thom._

 _Shania._

 _P.S. - SEND ME A DAMN DEMO! RIGHT MEOW!_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **10-11-2010**

 _Azure_

 _Thank you for sending me that. Now I just wish I could change things. I don't know how to get in touch with her. Shan's friend Heimdall knows her, though, so he might be able to help when he finishes his ocean voyage._

 _On a new note, Shan and I have been writing songs together in our downtime, and Heimdall and his girlfriend have been writing, too. Things should be great when we get together if Vermillion comes to Johto with him._

 _Which reminds me, we just reached the Indigo Plateau. Shannon might not even battle them since the Indigo League governs Johto and Kanto, and he's battled them before. Then again, they'll be stronger against him because he has sixteen badges, so he might dig the challenge._

 _I love you, Breezy_

 _Cloudy._

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-7-2010**

 _Orange_

 _I'm not sending you this letter because I'm too scared of the possible repercussions. I just needed to get things off my chest, so I'm putting them on this page, which I will set fire to afterward._

 _I'm glad you're off in Hoenn playing music and being happy, but I miss you so much it hurts. You were my only friend in this town, and I actually sort of thought we might be more than friends at some point. Right when I got the courage to try that, you left, not to mention you gave me NO NOTICE WHATSOEVER._

 _I don't know how you feel about me, but it doesn't matter when you're across the continent from me, does it?_

 _Razz_

(Never mailed)

\/\/\/\/\/

 **1-1-2011**

 _HEIMDALL! I know this may not reach you for a time, but I can't contain my excitement!_

 _When you read this, know that it is the writing of Goldenrod City's newest radio deejay. My show is called Third Shift Grind, as I'm on the air from 8 P.M. to 4 A.M. Fuchsia got a gig at a shop in the Bazaar, and we're trying to snag a place in Olivine. Rent in this city hits your wallet harder than a Hitmonchan!_

 _Anyway, I can't wait to see you again, brother._

 _Kiwi_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **1-11-2011**

 _SHAY!_

 _So we finally found ourselves a frontman and bassist. A two-for-one deal, no less. Johnny Reznov slays the bass and the mic. Also, we now have a name: The Incredibly Deadly Seviper. We're heavy as Groudon, who is supposed to literally weigh a ton. We recorded a live track just for you, Sis. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Anyway, back to practice time for me._

 _Lemon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **2-20-2011**

 _SMOKE! SHANNON! SHANIA! (Wow, alliteration!)_

 _So, we're about to demolish the Hoenn League's Elite Four and Champion. Once we're through this, we're making for Verdanturf Town so Vermillion can collect her things and say her goodbyes, then we're heading to Lilycove City and hopping on the first ship we can catch._

 _I can't wait to see you all, but I'm sure it will be a hundred years before I see Nia, so I'll have to settle for you other two. xP_

 _Steamy, you're gonna make me a dynamite pizza, right? I want to make sure Mina trained you properly._

 _Kiwi, YOU'RE ON THE RADIO! That's so cool, man! Have you met any cool bands yet?_

 _NIA! Are things with the band any better? I hope you guys make a couple tunes. I can't wait to see you._

 _I love all you guys! I can't wait to be back in Olivine City._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-4-2011**

 _Lemon! The new lineup is complete!_

 _Sylar Saffron plays supplemental guitar and Coffey Bean keeps the low end going. We're a jazzy alternative pop act known as Chesto and the Razz Berries. You've probably found the demo I enclosed. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Speaking of which, I'M OBSESSED WITH YOUR NEW MUSIC! That song we wrote sounds a million times better!_

 _Anyway, I'm gonna try to get a place in Cerulean or Celadon. This enormous city is too much for me._

 _I love you, Lemon. Go see Mom sometime and tell her not to worry._

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-19-2011**

 _Dear Rachael_

 _Shannon is a deejay in G-Rod, and he's totally playing you guys. YOU'RE ON THE RADIO! The EP you guys put down is mind-altering. It's been in my ears since I got back to Olivine. I took my old job at Parasect's Pizza, and the band and I have been writing a ton._

 _Also... our bassist... is Dennis. I walked into Parasect's the day Vermillion and I got home, and he was working there. I was talking to Mina about our new music, and he told me he played bass, and he's incredible. I have mixed feelings about it since Fuchsia is not fond of him, but he fits our music. Our name is The Vengeance of Cubone's Mother. It comes from a story about how Team Rocket killed Pokemon in their mad pursuit of power._

 _Anyway, if we pull ourselves together well enough to play shows, maybe we'll be on the same bill some day. I miss you, Vulpix._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-5-2011**

 _HEIMDALL!_

 _Sorry that letters have been sparse, but you were crossing some great ocean, and I'm on tour. We've been picked up by a label, so we're shipping out on a bigger tour after this one is finished._

 _Did Lemon show you his new tunes? The Incredibly Deadly Seviper has to be the heaviest band in Johto. THEY'RE SO GOOD!_

 _You need to hurry up and send me a demo. I can't wait to hear the genius of you and your cohorts._

 _I love and miss you, Heim_

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **8-20-2011**

 _Raspberry,_

 _We're playing Saffron City next month. It's a short Magnet Train ride away, so I'd love for you to come see us. I miss you, Razz. I know that's my fault, and I'd like to remedy that._

 _How've you been? Are you and Raven doing any better? How're your folks? I bet Pomegranate is a slayer with Pokemon._

 _See you at the show?_

 _James_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **9-2-2011**

 _Shania_

 _So, we've recorded two songs, 'The Vengeance of Cubone's Mother' which is based on that story Red told about Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, and 'A Crime Syndicate Demolished by a Kid with a Pikachu', also inspired by Red. He's Fuchsia's hero, apparently. She writes amazing lyrics._

 _So when are the Razz Berries coming back to Johto? The show on Olivine Beach was incredible. You, Manny, Cherry, Tab, Sylar, and Coffey make wonderful music together. I'm glad you guys played 'Thank You Very Much'. I almost cried._

 _Anyway, enjoy the demo, and wish us luck. We have a gig at the 'Palace' next month._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **10-7-2011**

 _Mom,_

 _The gig went down well. The Incredibly Deadly Seviper put on a great show, and we did pretty well, too. The radio show's going well, too. I'm going to visit sometime soon, I promise. I can't wait to see you and my siblings again._

 _I love you all so much._

 _Shannon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **10-15-2011**

 _DJ Kiwi_

 _Your radio show keeps me alive. It's on at my job any time that I control the radio, which is the usual case on the third shift. Also, I met you at the Vengeance concert last week, but only just realized that you were the guy on the radio. Now I wish I'd brought something for you to sign._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of your show and that I think you have perfect taste in music. The Vile Plumes, Piercing Veilstone, and all the local and up-and-coming music you fill my ears with makes my work shifts breeze by, and your band is INCREDIBLE!_

 _If you ever happen to eat breakfast or anything at Clefairy's Kitchen, I would love to talk to you. I'm the girl with the green hair. Well, I'm usually the only wait staff at night._

 _I hope this letter brings you joy when you read it._

 _Raspberry Juice, a huge fan._

\/\/\/\/\/

 **11-11-2011**

 _ORANGE! KIWI MET ME!_

 _The deejay I'm always going on about actually came to my diner for breakfast, and he TALKED TO ME! He's also in the band that made that song I showed you._

 _Anyway, Raven and I have patched things up, but I'm sure it won't last long._

 _I miss you again, James. I know I just saw you at the show in Saffron, but it's hard with you gone. I'm glad I was finally honest with you, at least. I wrote about it a long time before, but I didn't send the letter. It was better for me to tell you in person._

 _Until next time,_

 _Greenie_

 _P.S. - Hyper Beam is a great band name, and you guys sound awesome._

\/\/\/\/\/

 **3-14-2012**

 _FUCHSIA!_

 _I'm glad to know that you don't hate me for leaving Sinnoh and that you understand what I was going through. I guess the letter I sent then was lost in the mail, but it's awesome that we're on good terms... or at least don't want to cut each other's throats._

 _So, Dennis is playing bass for you guys... I didn't even know he could play. Well, I'd like you to try not to detest him, even though that's a few steps above impossible. I should know._ I _hate him._

 _So we just finished our album,_ By The Sea _, and I have to say it makes me proud. I've enclosed a copy for you, a 'first-edition' so to speak. I hope you dig it._

 _I miss you, Skye._

 _Rachael_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-1-2012**

 _Shania_

 _We've made an EP with five songs on it. You'll find a copy enclosed. I gave one to Heim at the pizza shop. Also, Autumn works at Flaaffy Taaffy now. Just thought I'd warn you, as you might want to steer clear._

 _Love you, sis._

 _Lemon_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **12-21-2012**

 _MOM! We're touring the world! It's sixty dates long and covers three countries, which comes out to around four months including travel time and off time. We leave in February, so I'll be stopping in to see you and everyone else pretty soon._

 _I love you all._

 _Shania_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **4-13-2013**

 _Mom,_

 _We've signed up for the Continental Battle of the Bands, which will apparently feature a host of talent from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh. Cross your fingers for us to get a slot. Also, Chesto and the Razz Berries are world famous and playing shows pretty much across the globe. Their tour should be at the halfway mark. If they make it to Blackthorn City, you and Sergio should go see them._

 _Be sure to tell him I said hello. I love you._

 _Heimdall_

\/\/\/\/\/

 **5-7-2013**

 _BREEZY! WE GOT THE SLOT!_

 _The first round will be the 12_ _th_ _of June in Goldenrod at the Underground, Round Two the next week at the Purple Mudkip in Lilycove, Hoenn, and the final round two weeks or so later at the Mr. Mime in Saffron. I'm glad you dug the demos I sent you._

 _We're supposed to face Secrets Beneath Tohjo Falls, who have a decent sound. Wish us luck, Brotato. I love and miss you. I can't wait to meet Shear. She's gorgeous._

 _Cloudy_

\/

 _Shay_

 _We got the Battle gig! We'll be battling Hyper Beam from Lilycove City, Hoenn on June 12_ _th_ _at the 'Palace'. John thinks we're gonna smash 'em, but they sound pretty great._

 _I hope you can come watch at least one round unless you're busy taking over the world one packed arena at a time. I'm monumentally proud of you, Sis. I always knew you'd be famous, from your first show with the Apricorns._

 _Anyway, back to practice. Cross your fingers for us._

 _Lemon_

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Parasect's Pizza begins around the time of the last letters written, in May of 2013. For anyone wondering or confused. I know there's a lot of time covered in this fic, so I figured I'd try and help with that.**

 **I had initially set out to write a gigantic detailed backstory for each of the characters, but I realized that would make more of an essay than a fanfic. And seeing as different elements of some characters' stories intertwined, I decided I'd rather not write so much of the story twice. So then this came about, and so it goes. I hope you enjoyed delving into my characters a little more. See you next time! :D))**


End file.
